(a) Field of the Invention
Design of adjunct to a speed spanner, more specifically the design for a conventional L-shape hexagonal spanner to be fitted to the coupling end of a conventional speed spanner so that composite manipulation is made possible to reduce the exertion of force on the part of the user.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Conventionally, a speed spanner is structured such that down one end of the spanner there protrudes a rectangular or multilateral coupling adaptor linked to a ratchet otherwise provided in the same spanner, the ratchet being limited to run unilaterally by a unilateral limiting shoe, so that the adaptor may be planted into one out of a variety of differently sized sleevings, whereby fast swinging of the spanner in a given direction will suffice to unscrew a fixed nut what with the sleeving functioning simultaneously, which is well known in the art.
A deficiency with such a conventional art of execution is that, the sleeving employed for use with the speed spanner is for the most part restricted to be of a specific type, indeed, the sleeving in use must be of a straight rod type, as to the job-end of the sleeving, the mode or pattern is largely dictated by the structure of the nut or screw to be undone; that is why, to adapt to the coupling adaptor of such speed spanners, operators in the industry must complementarily fabricate a full line of different sizes of sleevings so that application is possible.
In the marketplace one will find, notwithstanding, in stock and in ample supply spanners of a fixed type or specification, especially true is the case of the so-called L shape hexagonal spanners. In use, this type of spanner is to be operated by taking the shorter side as the job-side, the user at work must turn the longer side while holding same; when the object to be worked on differs in-depth access, the longer side is taken as the job-side of the same L-shape hexagonal spanner, and the shorter side serves instead as the grip for the user to hold with. This then is an instance where the torque of exertion on the part of the user is too short to facilitate loosening, unscrewing, undoing of a nail object being worked on; also, where the L shape hexagonal spanner sets to work in a narrow space in which the object lies, the user would be denied the leverage to undo a nail or screw by spanning a full 360 degrees of rotation; so one is tempted to find a solution whereby it is feasible to install a conventional L shape hexagonal spanner to aforementioned speed spanner, so that the user may arrive at speedy undoing of a fixed object screw by conventional swinging mode of operation even in a narrow space allowing little leverage for manual operation, thus, relieving the shortcoming of torque limitation when working with an L shape hexagonal spanner as well as saving the inexpediency of having to have at hand a piling of different size sleeving since one single speed spanner could suffice for working with all sizes of L-shape hexagonal spanners.
The primary object of the invention is to provide an adjunct for speed spanners, more specifically it relates to the design of an adjunct means or device facilitating the installation of any size of L-shape hexagonal spanner to the coupling adaptor of a prime speed spanner, to the grade hole furnished on one side of the adjunct means, and it is permissible to introduce, with reference to a given grading, a conventional L-shape hexagonal spanner, with sleeving appendant on the adjunct attached to the adaptor on the part of the prime speed spanner, so that the user may undo a fixed object nail or screw conveniently by swinging about the speed spanner reciprocally with substantial savings in manual exertions.